Warriors of Today and Yesterday
by Piece of Peace
Summary: A mysterious ronin meets a Christian missionary and a cowboy and it forever changes his life. Starring Heero,Duo,Relena and maybe Kenshin Himura.Chapter 3 is here!Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own gundam wing or its characters and they belong to their rightful owners)

_For centuries, the samurai have served their masters unquestionably._

_They have lived by their code of honor truthfully, and faithfully._

_Not only that, they died living by them._

_And continue to do so..._

_...even when their kind are no longer needed..._

A young woman no more than seventeen years of age wearing a purple-red dress with a long skirt that extended to her ankles stood on the deck of a wooden ship which her captain called "S.S. Deathsythe." She had blues eyes whose color was as amazing as the ocean it self. Her honey blonde hair hung to the bottom of her back. It was unbraided and untied, a way which she liked. And her face was perhaps the most breathtaking feature about her. It was as beautiful as the doves of peace. She had been staring at the sky sometime now. Her time of privacy however was interrupted. As usual.

"Hey Relena! How long are going to stare at the sky like that?" asked a young man in black shirt and trousers and was around the same age she was. He had a long three foot braid and a cheerful face with large eyes full of energetic purple. As he asked, her seemingly ever serious face was on.

"Mr. Maxwell" she said plainly. "It is rude to address me in such a way. It is inappropriate. You are too address me as Ms. Darlian. I hope my words are clear enough" she continued. This wasn't the first time that this boy had called her "Relena". Ever since she had boarded this ship a few months ago, he had been calling her that. Though she did not show it, it was annoying her. But only to a small degree.

"C'mon, we've been mates for a while now right? There's no need for formalities. I think that makes us mates huh?" he said smiling. Mates? The boy thought that they were mates? How could he think such an inappropriate thing? Having a mate outside of marriage was a forbidden thing, at least to her beliefs. How was the boy even raised? He needed to be reformed indeed she thought.

"Mr. Maxwell, I was not brought up like you. Please address me as I wish" she said with the same tone she had just used. With that, she left the deck and head toward her room. "I wish to be alone now. Please let me be" she said to him as she walked.

Duo Maxwell sighed as he saw her left. Though it didn't annoy him, he would prefer that she just called him Duo rather than "Mr. Maxwell", even if he did have to call Relena what she always asked him to do. He also couldn't help but be fascinated by her looks. He had never seen a more beautiful girl. Ever since he agreed to take her to Japan for her so-called "missionary" thing not once had she even seemed human to him. He offered her to enjoy fishing, the fun way of turning sea water into fresh water, and building things out of simple parts, whatever you could find. She refused all of those activities. He didn't know why, but she just did like it was in her nature. Well, he did have to admit that he wasn't a wonderful womanizer or anything, but he hoped that she and he could talk to each other at least. Even with all those fun activities (which themselves got boring after endless, continuous doing) it was boring at sea. With another sigh, he turned to the sea as Relena did and across the ocean was a sight for sore eyes! He had to go get Relena so that she may see it too.

Relena laid down on her bed just staring like she did earlier before being interrupted, but this time she stared at nothing. At the same time, she reflected on the things that made her come on this journey_._

_Thank God! The civil war had ended! News spread like the wind here. Outside the Bostonian mansion, the people cheered unlimitedly. Relena, who was only a young girl at the time was also very happy. She was happy that the war ended. It meant that daddy was going to come home soon. Last time he was here, he had told her and her mother that when he came home he would quit the army to come and live with them forever and ever. Once more, and always once more she would be in his arms again. Her mother too was excited as she was. _

_Rushing over to her happily, she asked: "Relena! The war is over now. Do you know what that means?" she said while smiling. "Yes! Daddy's going to come home and stay with us forever and ever!" Relena replied as happily. The mother embraced her young daughter lovingly and Relena returned it with just as much power. "Relena, when your father gets here I want you to be on your best behavior" she continued while smiling._

There was suddenly energetic knocking on the door and Relena got up from her bed. She had been thinking just now. Duo was always looking for some excuse to do something. Perhaps out of boredom she supposed. "Mr. Maxwell, I asked not to be disturbed" she said as he continued to knock. "Yeah, I know, but you've gotta see this!" he insisted. Sighing, Relena agreed in her mind, but didn't say out loud.

He led the way to the back to the deck. Duo pointed over in a direction and across the seas, Relena could definitely see something of interest. There was land. More so, there was also a city. She could see pagodas, and other types of buildings she never saw before! Though she was anxious to start exploring the city, she hid the way she felt.

Gojira waited silently on the treetop in the rural areas outside Kyoto. He was waiting for a chance to mug someone and he had an exported hand gun to do the job. He didn't train much with however because he did not want to waste the few amounts of ammunition he had. Patience was all he needed.

After waiting a few hours sitting on the tree, he saw a figure walking up in his direction. Excellent. Now was his chance. He jumped down to the ground with the musket in hand. The figure before him looked like a ronin or samurai. He was a young man who had a sword in a holster strange blue eyes and brown hair that hung in long bangs over his face. Samurai were no longer had places in this world. The Meiji had abolished the title of samurai. But he didn't care what the guy was doing. Just his valuables.

"Alright sucka! Hands up! Freeze!" Gojira ordered the ronin, using his musket as a threat. But the young man did not move. "You deaf?! I said freeze!" Still, the young man did not move. Finally looking up to the thug in front of him, the ronin gave him a plain serious face. "Leave me alone" he said to Gojira. But Gojira did not listen. No more warnings for him he thought. After all, what can he do with a sword when he had a gun? He quickly aimed his gun and fired. "Bang!" In a flash, the man unsheathed his sword. The round that came out of the musket hit the sword which the young man used to shield himself as well as to deflect. It backfired and Gojira collapsed to the ground with a bullet stained head. The ronin continued on his journey, wherever it would take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: everyone knows English in the story so far ok?

The S.S Deathsythe docked in first pier Duo could find. As she stopped, her passengers Duo and Relena disembarked. They were greeted by a group of men in western style suits as they got off the ship and on to the pier.

"Welcome to Tokyo. Now I ask that you state your name and business" said the leader of the group. He was standing in the middle of the welcoming committee and spoke English with a heavy funny accent.

"We are here to introduce your people to a new faith. I am Relena Darlian and this is my companion Duo Maxwell" Relena replied back politely.

The man eyed her closely. "What faith do you mean if I may ask?" Relena answered him without hesitation. "The faith of The Lord and his child Jesus. It is known as Christianity."

"Ah, we will treat you as honored guests! Let us go see the emperor of Japan. I'm sure he'd like to meet you. This way" He said those words with friendliness. But he also eyed the others in his party. He motioned his hand forward as to lead the two foreigners. And so Duo and Relena followed them.

They had been walking a while as they entered the city the man called Tokyo.

Relena and Duo took the time to see what they could of the city as they walked. There buildings made mainly out of quadrilateral like pieces with rooftops that were pointed.

The people were dressed in clothes called kimonos. The kimonos they saw came in all kinds of varieties. They were blue, red, green, every other color with different diesigns on it. But now they had been walking too long.

"Dude, when are we gonna get to this emperor?" Duo complained. "And I'm getting kinda hungry too, so I think we should get some chow."

"We shall reach his majesty soon enough." The man said sternly. At last, they reached an evil looking building. It was black, and gray, and old looking. When they got into the room Relena guessed was "the lobby" the men left and told them to sit down on the chairs that were available.

"Man, I never thought that kings or emperors lived in such filth!" Duo said. But Relena remained silent. Just then, the door slammed opened and men in blackish/greenish uniforms armed with muskets came in. They had their weapons aimed at Duo and Relena. Duo, who was about to unsheathe his two handguns from their holsters was left in shock as they were shot off this belt. A man whose demeanor made him look like the commanding officer had his own handgun out. It had smoke coming out of it's cylinder part. It was obvious that he shot Duo's guns off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Relena asked the men. Her plain face now became serious.

"I, Major Hamabashi Akira hereby under the orders of the Imperial Meiji Government arrest you" said he in English with a Japanese accent.He said as he put his gun back in his holster.

"What have done? Under what charges are we?" Relena asked him bravely.

"Silence girl!" Hamabashi moved forward and punched Relena in the face. She fell back unconscious, but before she hit the ground, but Duo rushed to save her and caught her in his arms. He was angry.

"Coward! Hitting a girl like that!" Duo yelled at Hamabashi, but soon he himself was kicked him in the face by him. He was knocked out cold. Then the troops grabbed them and threw them in jail.

_It was night. There were cries from women and children and men. The small world around them was set aflame. Lifeless bodies were everywhere still warm. They were killed. Very recently. The only one alive stood amongst the corpses. Someone came over and shouted at him._

_"Hey You! Battousai! C'mere and I'll show you what real swordsmanship is!" shouted a samurai brandishing a sword. Then a whole corps of troops and samurai flocked behind him and charged. As they did so, the one who was addressed as Battousai unsheathed his blade and waited as they came. Not a single enemy lived. _

"Hey Kenshin! Wake up!" said a woman's voice. Himura Kenshin woke up from his sleep. In his eyes was a woman with a sword's sheathe. She was a young woman with blue hair and eyes.

"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. As he did so, he straightened his red orange hair. On his cheek was a scar in the shape of an "X".

"We're here!" Kaoru cried happily. "We're in Tokyo! At last!"

Kenshin looked around the ship and it looked like they were about to dock in a pier. He looked back at Kaoru.

"I see Ms. Kaoru. Thank you for letting me know" he said politely and smiled casually. They had taken a boat from home to see the new capital. It had been established as the capital following the rise of the Meiji. It was originally named Edo.

They got off the ship. As they did so, Kenshin saw a ship that was docked next to them. There were words written on it which said S.S. Deathsythe. On it, were men wearing western style suits and they were holding torches. From their movements, Kenshin saw that they were about to commit arson on it. He jumped on the vessel.

"Please stop this" he said to them as he landed on the deck.

"Hey! Getta here or we'll beat you up! Mind your business!" said one of them.

"You have no right to burn down this ship unless it is yours" Kenshin said to them. By now, Kaoru caught up to him and was ready to draw her sword.

"That's it! Let's get them!" Three of them charged at Kenshin and another three charged at Kaoru. These were just a bunch of no good for nothing thugs with no real skill. Kenshin like lightning drew out his sword and just made one horizontal slash and they were down on the ground. Some blood spilled on the deck. As for Kaoru, all she had to do was make a hard, powerful slash with her wooden sword and it broke on impact on one guy. But as it broke, splinters and bits of wood shot at the other two. The splinters hit their arms, faces, and body. They screamed in pain. Remarkably, the ones Kenshin had seemingly slain were in fact alive and the same for the ones Kaoru defeated. The cuts on their stomachs were very shallow and weren't fatal but it would still hurt until it healed.

"Now tell me why you are trying to burn down this ship" Kenshin asked the thugs calmly but in a deadly tone.

After Gojira had commited suicide, the ronin continued his journey northeast from Kyoto. He was running without even being tired and was as fast as the wind. But somehow, he was getting tired but it wasn't because of his seemingly unlimited energy was depleted. It was something else. His eyes started to close, even though the ronin tried to resist. But soon, his mysterious exhaustion was too strong. He stopped running and collapsed to the ground. He was asleep.

_It was dark space. Where the oceans normally touched the sky was fire. Just a few steps away from him was a figure. He was wearing black and gray armor. His face had an unusually grayish skin color and his beard and mustache gave him the look of someone who had a great aspiration. Someone ambitous. He spoke to the ronin._

_"You, he who bears the blood of the demons, hear me out. You are the last of the demon race and it is you who shall determine the destiny of the world!" he said in a deep voice._

_"What do you mean?" the ronin inquired the mysterious figure. The response was maniacal laughing._

_"You are no-named no longer. Henceforth you shall be called Hiiro!" the gray skinned man said. He took off a long, large sword sheathe and in it was a mighty Japanese sword. He threw it to the ronin and he caught it skillfully. _

_"You will carve your destiny with this demonic blade" he said._

_"Who are you?" the ronin asked him._

_"I am Oda Nobunaga" he answered back. Then again he started laughing manically but the ronin's vision was getting more and more blurry. Finally he couldn't see anything._

Author's note: I read that hero mean "the 1 and only" but should be spelled hiiro, but from now on, I'll just spell it hero. I'm trying to describe nobunaga from onimusha 3 by the way. If u played that game try to picture him as that.


	3. Chapter 3

The ronin awoke from his unexpected sleep. He lay there on the road where he had somehow fallen asleep. For a moment, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered that he dreamed of that gray man in armor, Oda Nobunaga as he identified himself. He then noticed something. The sword sheathe he was given by Nobunaga was in his hand! It was a really strange dream. He took out the blade from its sheathe. From the moment he took it out, he felt great power flow through him. It was a long sword. It's smooth, polished blade shined like the sun. After studying it, he remembered those words from Nobunaga:_ "Ye who bears the blood of the demons!...Henceforth, you shall be called Heero!...You will carve your destiny with this demonic blade..."_ The words echoed through his mind. But if this was what was expected of him, shouldn't he be given guidance? Not knowing what to do, but knowing that you should do what you can who decided to take on the name Heero.

Heero continued on the path he was going on. After a few hours or so, there was a sign that said "This way to Tokyo." As he got closer to the sign, he felt something inside him. It was a feeling that he believed was telling him to head to Tokyo. Should he? But he knew that his instinct was the only thing he could trust. He always had to rely on it. He started running on the path that led to Tokyo. As he did so, the feeling inside him started to grow stronger.

_It was time! Tonight, daddy would be home. They were going to be family again. Both her mother and Relena awaited anxiously for the mansion's rightful master. Mommy had prepared a special dinner for them. But they would not eat until he came. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. Excitedly, Relena and her mother rushed to the door hoping to see daddy. Instead it was a man in Union army uniform._

_"Excuse me Madam, I am Captain O'Connell. I have something to discuss with you. May we talk in private?" Relena saw as her mother nodded in consent and they both went into daddy's office. Not long after they got in, she heard her mother cry loudly. Immediately, she rushed into the office. She saw the Union army officer trying to comfort her mother as she cried for some reason. For what? Seeing Relena come in the room, he came over to her._

_"Good evening my lady" he said casually. The officer left for the door to leave. Running over to her mother, Relena asked: "What's wrong mommy?! Where's daddy?!"_

_Looking at her young daughter with a face full of sadness and tears, she began to talk through sobs. "Relena...(sniffing)..I have something to tell you...(sniffing)...Your daddy..he's..." But her mother bursted into harder tears as she told her._

"Relena!, Relena! Are you alright!" said a voice. Relena looked around her surroundings. Her vision was blurry at first, but it soon adjusted within a few moments. In front of her was Duo. But her view of him was odd because it seemed as if he was holding her in her arms...and his head looked like it was sticking out of the right side of her sight. Oh no! Relena's senses were now fully aware and she was laying down in Duo's arms! She quickly got out of them and stared at Duo with a surprised but face that was calm and mad at the same time. She thought for a moment, remembering what happened and the image of Hamabashi punching her...frightened just by thinking of it, she went over to the side of the jail wall and sat down wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked her. Reluctantly, she replied: "Nothing. I just want to be alone for a while."

Duo lay down on the floor of the jail. The way Relena had treated him during their voyage and the way she behaved just now made him feel all lonely inside. With nothing to do he thought of his past. There was that image of a dark blue haired girl with sky blue eyes. His first love Hilde Scheibiker. But she was someone long gone now. He was about to think about the good and old times they had together until someone appeared in front of the jail's bar's. He saw that it was a man with red orange hair with an "X" scar on his cheek. Duo saw as the man with his sword make inhumanly quick slashes with his sword on the bars of the jail. In no time, all the bars were cut into pieces.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" said the man.

Duo got up to leave, but saw that Relena didn't move. He called out to her: "Hey! Let's get outta here!" Seeing that she was about to make no move whatsoever, he hurried over and pulled her arm and ran with the man. Relena consented by not trying to resist. They ran to a wooden wall that seemed like it had a square large enough for a door. On the other side was outside. Duo could see that it night already. They stepped outside and the man got the piece he cut out of the wooden door and put it back and it looked as if it weren't cut in the first place.

"Now let's run to the cover of the forest ahead. Kaoru will be here shortly" the man said as they ran. They waited in a spot where he told them to wait. Only a few minutes later, a woman appeared on horseback holding strings that were connected to saddles on two other horses. They got on. The man and woman got on their own horses but Duo and Relena shared. It was a good thing he was here she thought reluctantly holding on to his waist while on the saddle. He knew how to ride a horse.

They had been riding shortly and it seemed safe, but then there were horses all around them! They were beleaguered now. They were equipped with guns and swords. "Damnit!" Duo cursed. Since there were too many of them, there was no point in trying to outrun them. But then, out of nowhere, a young man appeared and ran around in a circle just one time and his circumference was enough for the perimeter of the horses that surrounded them. But all the riders on the horses fell down. They were dead.

Relena looked at the man who had come to their rescue. How did he run so fast? He looked dangerous with that big sword he wielded she noticed. But she had to admit that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Up above in the heavens, the moon shined pure white


End file.
